The Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction
by Sundered17
Summary: This is my VERY first fan fiction and I haven't written in a while but I hope you guys enjoy it! It leaves off where the finale ended.
1. Chapter 1

Damon stood outside the Gilbert house, finger to his bottom lip, in wonder. Elena had kissed him back. There was so much in that kiss, so much reined in passion between them that they eventually could no longer control. He found it funny that he'd spent all this time, even after meeting Elena, searching for Katherine when Elena was the one he wanted all along. Elena was the one who truly held his heart now, and he liked it this way. After 145 years of loneliness and longing, he'd finally found his meaning, his reason for existence: Elena.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shrill scream coming from inside her home. He sped up the steps and through the door in search of Elena and found her standing in the kitchen. She was staring wide-eyed at John, who lay bleeding on the floor. He looked at Elena and suddenly it hit him. The sick realization. "Damon?" she breathed, those large brown eyes filling with tears. Damon hardly heard her. His thoughts were on that kiss that they had shared on the porch. It was Katherine. He'd kissed Katherine.

Damon swallowed hard and glanced at Elena, his gaze soon moving to the floor. "Katherine," he finally spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "Katherine's back." Elena brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh, God." _You idiot_, Damon cursed himself. _You should have known Elena wouldn't kiss you back. She's Stefan's._

Damon shook his head; he needed to focus. He bent down to check John's pulse. He was still alive. _Of course_, he thought to himself. _Katherine would want him to suffer_. "Call 911," Damon ordered, pulling out his cell phone. Elena nodded and grabbed the home phone off the wall.

Damon took a few steps away and dialed Stefan's phone. "Stefan, you may want to come to Elena's house. Katherine's back." He didn't wait for an explanation; he hung up and turned to Elena, who was now speaking with the 911 operators. "I'm checking the house."

He ran through the lower level of the house and found nothing, then raced up the steps to check upstairs. He doubted Katherine would be there; her job here was done, at least for now. But he had to make sure. He needed to know that Elena would be safe. He didn't give a damn about anyone else. He stopped at Jeremy's door and politely knocking never crossed his mind. He wouldn't put it past Katherine to harm Elena's little brother. He tried opening the door but it was locked. _Teenagers_. He braced himself and kicked the door in; Jeremy lay on his bed. "Jeremy," Damon yelled. "Jeremy!" He raced to the bed and turned Jeremy over; he didn't move. "No, no," Damon groaned. "No, come on, kid." He shook Jeremy and got no response, then grabbed him and raced down the steps with the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Elena, screw 911," Damon called out, making his way towards the front door. "I can get us there faster." Elena ran behind him and shrieked. "What happened to Jeremy?" "A hopefully **botched** suicide attempt, I hope," Damon replied, racing to Elena's car. "Get in. And call Stefan. Tell him we're headed to the hospital."

Damon stopped. "My blood," he said, turning to Elena. He didn't wait for Elena to reply; he bit his wrist and reached for Jeremy, whom he'd placed in the backseat. _Wait. Jeremy mentioned vampires before_, Damon realized. "He didn't want to feel pain; he asked me if vampires could shut out the pain. Maybe he had vampire blood." Elena stared at him. "You mean he could be a vampire?" Damon took her hand. "I know you don't want this, Elena. But I'll tell you what may work." Elena nodded, desperate for an alternative. "Anything," she answered. "We could try to pump his stomach. Take him to the hospital, say it was an overdose. They'll flush his stomach and maybe the blood will be out of his system, as well as the pills. Or," he continued, giving her a grave look. "We could let him turn."

Elena shook her head. "No. We have to try. Jeremy doesn't know what he wants; he doesn't really want this." Damon nodded and glanced at his bleeding wrist. _Well, that was pointless_, he frowned. "What about John?" Elena asked. _John. Right_. "You want me to feed him my blood?" Damon asked her incredulously, an eyebrow lifted. Elena tilted her head to look at him and squared her jaw. "He's my father, despite all else." Damon gazed into her eyes and knew he couldn't refuse her this. He owed her. He simply nodded and put his wrist to John's mouth. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _he thought to himself. _Bastard tried to kill me and I'm saving his worthless life_. Soon John was feeding from Damon's wrist. "Drink up," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "I haven't got all night."

* * *

They drove to the hospital mostly in silence until Elena turned to Damon. "What about his fingers?" she asked. "Ah," Damon replied, trying his best not to laugh. "They'll be stubs. Vampire blood can only do so much." He turned to Elena and smirked. "It won't make you grow limbs or walk on water." Elena didn't laugh but she didn't have an offensive retort, either. "Well, he did try to kill Stefan. And you," she shrugged. Damon smiled. "And I have you and Bonnie to thank for saving my life," he told her. He hated repeating himself; he'd poured his heart out to Katherine on the porch not long before, thinking it was Elena. He wasn't good with this heartfelt stuff; he figured Elena would learn soon enough where his heart lies. But he had to tell her one thing. It was wrong not to. This would be awkward.

"Uh, Elena," he continued. He had her full attention now, though he was pretty sure he'd ruin it. "I kissed Katherine," he paused. "…Thinking it was you." He tried to sound nonchalant, how he usually was while letting the cat out of the bag, but failed in it miserably. He dared to sneak a look at her to catch her reaction. It wasn't anger. Elena's eyes went down to her lap. "Oh," she whispered. "Damon…" "I know I promised you I wouldn't make you regret being my friend and I intend to keep that promise. But that kiss, I… It was spontaneous," he explained. "I like you, Elena. A lot. I might even-" "Damon, I love Stefan," Elena interrupted. "I love you. As a friend. But Stefan and I, we're soul mates." Damon nodded. "I know that," he replied, squaring his jaw and turning to look through the windshield, nearing the exit to the hospital. "Forget I said anything."

"Damon-" "We're almost there." Damon pressed his foot harder on the accelerator, determined to get some space between them as fast as possible, and was soon parked in the lot in no time. "We're here. Let's go." He quickly got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side to open her door. "Thanks," she mumbled. Damon inclined his head and moved to open the back door and carry Jeremy. "We'll leave John in the car," he said, speaking to no one in particular, hefting Jeremy in his arms. "He'll be fine where he is." Elena nodded. "Caroline's here too; I should check on her once I know Jer's okay." "Sure," Damon muttered. They made their way to the entrance of the hospital to find Stefan standing inside.

"What happened?" Stefan demanded, eying the boy in Damon's arms. "He tried to turn himself; we're trying to stop it. Your girlfriend can explain the rest." Damon walked off and carried Jeremy to a nearby nurse, who led them to a room down the hallway. "Katherine stabbed John and Damon fed him his blood," Elena explained. She wouldn't tell Stefan about the kiss; that was Damon's secret and Damon's alone. He was already devastated. If there was anything she could do to lessen his pain, then keeping that to herself was the least she could do. "John will be okay." Stefan still seemed in shock that Katherine was back. What did she want now? Hadn't she done enough?

"We don't know where she is now," she told him. Stefan nodded. "The good thing is that you're safe." "And Caroline?" Elena probed. "She'll be fine. Internal bleeding. Surgery." Very evasive. Caroline was the last thing on his mind right now and it was evident. "Look – as long as we're together, I doubt Katherine will try anything," Stefan went on. "Just stay here with me. It's a public place. She knows it's way too risky. If we stay like this, out in the open, you'll be safe. And somehow we're going to have to find Katherine." Elena nodded. "Find her," Stefan continued. "And destroy her."

"And you can defeat her?" Elena asked. "Not alone," he sighed. "She's about 500 years old. The older, the stronger. Even Damon and I together would be a stretch against her." "You need help, then," she inquired. "Do you know any other vampires who can help you?" Stefan shook his head. "None who would help, no." Elena suddenly looked up. "Mr. Saltzman." "His ring," Stefan considered. "That would definitely be an advantage." "Then maybe he'll help us." "Maybe." Stefan paused. "Where's John?" "He's in the car," Elena answered. "Why?"

Stefan frowned. "I doubt it's a good idea to leave him in the car. Seeing as how Katherine almost killed him." Elena cursed herself for not thinking of that sooner. "Of course." Stefan cupped her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. "Stay here. I'll go check on him." Elena watched Stefan rush out of the exit doors and wondered why Damon hadn't thought of that beforehand. Well, Damon hated John. John's dying would be no loss to him.

Stefan approached the car to find John safely asleep in the backseat. He breathed a sigh of relief and before he could turn around, he heard a voice from behind him. "Hello, Stefan."

He slowly turned around to find Elena's Doppelgänger standing before him. He took a deep breath before saying anything and took in her features. She's obviously been watching Elena for a while to pick up on her mannerisms, clothing, and how she styled her hair. But the jacket was different; the blouse wasn't even the same color. Katherine wore a silver chain around her neck, the actual pendant tucked under the collar of her shirt. She sported an evil grin just for him and cocked her head to the side. "Katherine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Katherine," Stefan nodded, his face void of emotion. "You've come back."

Katherine smiled, gazing up at Stefan through her eyelashes. "So soon?" she pouted. "I planned trickery but should have known you'd be well informed of my presence by now."

Stefan gritted his teeth. "Why did you come back?"

"Why, because I missed you, silly boy," she cooed, letting out a giggle. She folded her arms behind her back and sighed. "How could I have forgotten how naïve you are?" She took a step towards Stefan, who stood his ground.

"You're not welcome here, Katherine," he replied. "You should leave."

Katherine frowned. "I'm disappointed in you, Stefan. That was impolite. Not how one treats a guest." Soon she was inches from his face, black lines under her eyes, fangs exposed. She grabbed his left shoulder and dug her nails in deep. Stefan groaned and dropped to his knees, struggling to free her grasp.

"You should invite me over," said Katherine, leaning down to look into his eyes. "Damon, too. We'll have a lovely tea party." Stefan howled when she pushed her fingers deeper into his wounds. "And we mustn't forget Elena," she sneered. "I'll be delighted to finally meet her."

"Elena has nothing to do with this," Stefan growled.

"No, my dear," Katherine answered. "She has _everything _to do with this."

* * *

Damon left Jeremy's hospital room to find Elena pacing around the waiting room outside. He could see the worry painted across her face and loathed Jeremy for this. That punk put her through so much emotional Hell everyday. Who knew _humans_ could be so selfish?

When she turned and saw him there, she ran to him. "Well?" she asked, anxiously awaiting an answer as she came to a stop before him. "How is he?"

"We don't know yet," Damon replied. He hated not having any good news to give her after such a long night. Elena nodded and let out a sigh, her breath escaping in soft tremors. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over, but cast them downward before he could notice the tear sliding down her cheek.

Damon folded her into his arms and she welcomed his embrace. "It'll be fine, Elena," he whispered, resting his chin on the crown of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair and breathed her in deeply, savoring the moment while it lasted.

* * *

"Just leave her be, Katherine," Stefan said through clenched teeth, grabbing Katherine's arm and trying to pry her fingers from his shoulder. "You know… you can't… see her."

"Wrong," Katherine snarled, her face soon returning to normal. She retracted her nails and took a slight step back. "I can and I will."

Stefan slowly got to his feet. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, the agony clear in his voice. "It's only fair," she smirked, retrieving a small piece of cloth from her pocket to wipe his blood from her hand. "Why, that little Elena stole your heart from me. Your brother's, too, so it seems."

Stefan's eyes skirted to the side. "But _I_, darling," Katherine continued. "_I_ owned your heart while it was still _beating_."

"I love Elena," Stefan said, glaring at Katherine, his eyes burning into hers.

"Ah," Katherine grinned, lifting an eyebrow. "Just whom are we trying to convince here, Stefan?" She stepped up to him, her face only inches away from his. "Me," she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear. "Or _you_?"

Stefan shook with fury. He would _end_ her for all she had done. "Elena will come nowhere near you. So I'm warning you now. Leave… or I will kill you."

Katherine laughed. "A puppy with a _bite_!" She clapped her hands, clearly enjoying this. "How adorable are you with your little ultimatums."

The laughter then faded just as quickly as it had appeared. "I've an ultimatum for you, though, Stefan Salvatore." There was no smile on her face now, no amusement. She was dead serious. "Acquiesce to my order… or I will kill Aunt Jenna."

* * *

Damon and Elena pulled away from each other after a short moment. He put his arms by his sides, drumming his fingers quietly against his thighs. "You might want to call Jenna," he suggested. Elena raised a hand and pressed it to her forehead. "Of course," she replied, pulling out her cell phone to make the call. "She was fine when you left the house, right? Probably asleep."

Damon clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palm. _Damn_. He'd forgotten Jenna. There had been so many things going on at once: Jeremy, John… Elena. Jenna would have been the last thing on his mind and he wasn't used to being a hero. Elena's wellbeing had been his only interest. To Hell with everyone else.

"She… wasn't there."

Before Elena could respond, Stefan was rushing through the hospital doors straight towards them holding onto his shoulder. He didn't need to say it aloud for them to know what this meant.

"Katherine has Jenna."


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna awoke, her head throbbing. She winced, feeling wetness on her temple. She tried lifting a hand but found that it was tied. Her whole body was tied to the chair on which she was sitting. She looked around and didn't notice her surroundings. She was in a small room that was dimly lit, the only light provided by an array of candles on the wooden floor beneath her. She pulled against her restraints, her efforts soon proving to be superfluous. There would be no escape.

"Hello?" she called out, hoping for an answer. No answer came but the sounds of the wind blowing through the leaves of trees outside. She swallowed to wet her throat and took a deep breath before screaming as loud as she could. "Help!" She stopped when she heard a loud thud. A door slamming. She looked up and felt instant relief when she saw who was standing before her. "Elena!" _Thank God_, she thought to herself, nodding to the ropes that held her put. "Help. Untie me."

She waited impatiently for Elena to move, to free her, but was shocked to find that she just remained standing, her arms crossed over her chest. "Elena," Jenna pleaded, tugging at the ropes. "Come on." She received no response from her niece; she simply kneeled in front of Jenna and smiled.

"Aunt Jenna," Katherine grinned, licking her lips as she eyed the blood from Jenna's wound and the hair plastered to it. "You're one _hypercritical_ little woman, aren't you?"

Jenna's eyes widened, her lower lip trembled. Her forehead was damp and gleaming with sweat. "Elena?" she whimpered, her tone an octave higher than usual, her voice weak and cracked. She remembered interrupting Elena and Damon's kiss on the porch. Elena had been quite curt when Jenna had asked what she was doing. But Elena, even in anger, would never have had such a response. _No, not Elena_, Jenna realized. This was not Elena. Whoever this was, was a mere cold and detached look-alike. This was a dream.

Jenna glared at the girl before her. "You're not Elena," she hissed, starting to fight her restraints again. Katherine turned her back on Jenna and leaned down to pick up a candle. "Says who?" Katherine asked inattentively, holding the candle in both hands. Her eyes wandered to the ropes Jenna was resisting. "No use in fighting," she murmured, rolling her eyes. "Your body temperature will just increase from the exertion and you're already sweating like a pig." Katherine paused and snickered. "Funny, that saying. Pigs have no sweat glands."

Jenna didn't heed Katherine's words and kept struggling, the skin of her wrists getting pink and raw. "Who are you?" she demanded, watching as Elena's Doppelgänger slowly turned back around to face her. "In case you haven't noticed," Katherine continued, as if she hadn't heard Jenna at all. "There's no air conditioning here and I've no beverages to offer you. So…" She tilted her head to give Jenna a disapproving look as she fought. Jenna huffed and decided to stop. It was useless. She sat back in her seat, breathing hard, her heart still beating rapidly.

"What do you want?" Jenna moaned, glowering at Katherine. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Katherine frowned. "I'm bored of your questions, Aunt Jenna," she said, stepping closer with the candle in hand. She got to her knees and set the candle down a few inches from Jenna's feet, gazing up at her intently. "So, about that kiss."

Jenna stared down at Katherine, unblinking.

"Brothers should share, don't you think?" Katherine leered. Jenna looked away. Katherine sighed and stood. "I figured. You're such a chatterbox until you're on the receiving end of the questions." Jenna watched as Katherine disappeared into the darkest corner of the room and returned with a red container of gasoline…

Jenna's eyes bulged. "What are you doing?" she shrieked, tucking her feet underneath her as Katherine began pouring gasoline on the floor around her chair. "The candles-"

"Well then perhaps you shouldn't be moving so much," Katherine calmly interrupted, picking up the candle nearest her and setting it down farther away. "Now, it would behoove you to start answering my questions as I ask them, yes?"

Jenna gulped and followed the candle's flame with her eyes as Katherine carried it away. "Yes," she whispered, desperately trying to control her quivers, as there was still a candle only a few feet away from her chair.

"So," Katherine repeated, placing the gasoline container on the floor beside her.

"It wouldn't be fair to expect a girl to choose, would it?"

Jenna's brows furrowed. She could smell the strong aroma of gasoline around her and didn't take her eyes off of the candle at her feet. She knew that whoever this was had asked her a question. What the hell was she even talking about? Choose what? Jenna shook her head. That candle was awfully close.

She looked up at Katherine again. "I- I heard you," Jenna stammered, feeling the sweat trickling down her forehead. "I just don't… Don't understand." Katherine grimaced. "The _brothers_, you pathetic human," she spat out, becoming irritated. _Human?_ Jenna realized. _This bitch is really off her rocker if she feels the need to specify._ "One shouldn't have to choose between both brothers," Katherine went on, lifting an eyebrow. "The Salvatores. Stefan and Damon." She knelt down before Jenna once more. "Should she?"

Jenna squared her jaw. "One is enough when it comes to true love," she answered, her gaze wandering back to the candle on the ground. She hoped this wouldn't catch Katherine's attention. "Try saying that when your future is _eternal_," Katherine countered bitterly, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits. Soon the smile returned to her face. "You see," she carried on, pacing across the small room and stepping over candles, her hands behind her back. "Stefan is a kind soul. Righteous. Very bent on love." She paused and put a finger to her chin. "Doesn't keep it for long, though." Jenna began fighting with her ropes again but Katherine kept on with her speech. "Damon… He wants to be loved. He acts like it's nothing but women are his weakness. And he has a fire inside of him like no other."

Jenna was still stuck on the word **eternal** but she knew she needed to say something. "Stefan belongs with Elena," she muttered, scowling at Katherine. "And you sure as hell are not her."

Katherine slouched somewhat and rolled her eyes upward, her demeanor reminding Jenna of a teenager with a sore attitude in a boring high school class. "Is that so?" moaned Katherine, straightening her shoulders again and inching the toes of her heels closer to the candle at Jenna's feet. Katherine bit the side of her lower lip and grinned at Jenna playfully. Her shoes barely touched the candle before Jenna gasped and tried to lift her legs, the restraints across her lap preventing her from doing so. Katherine giggled at Jenna's response. She sighed and put her foot back down a few inches away from the candle. "Such a party pooper, Aunt Jenna," she smirked.

"You know, with a man like Alaric Saltzman, I would think you'd have the personality to even it out." Jenna's jaw dropped. "Ric, shy and reserved. You, open and fun."

"How do you know Ric?" Jenna asked, gazing into Katherine's eyes intently. "I know lots of things," Katherine replied, taking a step back and beginning to pace the room again. "As does he," she continued. "Mr. Saltzman. And your sister's children. In fact, pretty much everyone is in the loop except for you." "What are you talking about?" Jenna queried, still not taking her eyes off of Katherine. "You'll find out soon enough," Katherine answered, folding her hands behind her back. Jenna groaned in frustration. "Why am I here?" "Leverage," Katherine replied, then turning to Jenna with a laugh. "Believe me, darling, I didn't bring you along for your _amiable_ company."


End file.
